Mother's Day
by 88Ashley88
Summary: And a day she'd for so long dreaded, suddenly became one of the best of her life.
**Mother's Day and a DM on Twitter inspired this one shot. For the sake of this story, a few things have been changed. Nothing too drastic. Just a few things. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **0000000000000**

It was an ordinary Saturday morning same as all the rest. Life was quiet and peaceful in the little town of Black Wolf, Wisconsin.

Everyone knew everyone and the ladies social meeting on Tuesday night was one of the towns biggest events. All the ladies were busy trying to finalize the plans for the yearly Mothers Day picnic. Erin Halstead never imagined herself to be involved in the community as she was. She thrived in it. Life was now good she thought to herself.

There had been so many obstacles that she and Jay had to overcome before getting to where they were today. It was hard to imagine that she had been married for 3 years now.

Thoughts of the picnic brought her back to the present as she subconsciously placed her palm over the growing swell of her stomach. Erin first got involved with the ladies social club 2 years ago shortly after the birth of her first child.

Avery was a bright young child with locks of curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that could pierce through any soul. When Erin discovered she was pregnant with Avery, she and Jay were living in Chicago. They were both still working long hours at the 21st, both with hopes of going as far as they could in the unit. When she told the news to Jay, he was so overcome with joy that tears flowed freely down his face.

He was finally going to be a father. A better one than he had for himself growing up. They had talked about starting a family after they had been married for a few years. Now that the time was finally here, they decided to move to Black Wolf, Wisconsin. Where Jay's family cabin was. Neither wanted to raise a child in the big city. And despite some debating with Hank, he understood.

Once back in Black Wolf, Jay started working as a detective in Wisconsin with the state police. He and Erin both decided she'd take some time off until after the baby was born. Surprisingly, she was happy being pregnant and thought of nothing else. They lived in a nice house along the lake. And despite everything she stood for, Erin found herself loving life in the small town.

When Avery was 6 months old, Erin decided to join a Mother/Child gym class. The gym class was for infants and toddlers. That is where she met other mothers who were also in the ladies social. Erin quickly became involved and was soon the Vice-President of the organization. The picnic had been her idea and the ladies loved it. It eventually turned out to be a yearly event. This year would mark the third one. The whole town, it seemed, turned up. The day for the picnic was today and Erin was looking forward to it.

"Erin, where are my khaki shorts?" Jay asked from their bedroom.

"They're in your dresser Jay." Erin answered as she continued getting Avery ready for the big day.

Just as she was about to pick Avery up, Jay rushed to her side and gently reminded her about what the doctor has said about not picking Avery up until after the baby was born.

"Erin, you know better than that. Here let me help Avery finish dressing herself while you go get ready." Jay watched as Erin quietly walked out of Avery's bedroom and down the hall and into theirs. Jay turned back to Avery and helped her finish dressing.

"Ok, lets get your shoes on and you'll be all set to go"

"Daddy, when is mommy going to have the baby?" Avery asked.

"Any time now, sweetheart. Aren't you excited about becoming a big sister?" Jay asked his little girl.

"Yes. I want a baby brother though." Avery stated as matter of factly.

Jay was surprised that Avery has said that. Before Erin had become pregnant, Avery had been asking for a baby sister. Jay wondered what had changed Avery's mind. He let his question drop as they walked into the kitchen to get their basket ready.

"Don't touch that!". Erin said as she walked into the kitchen. "I've got everything ready to go and you can wait till we get there before devouring what's in there Jay.

"I swear, people would think you were the one pregnant and not me if it wasn't for my belly poking out as far as it is."

Jay chuckled lightly and closed the basket back up.

"You look beautiful, Er. Despite your smart ass humor"

He said as he walked over and placed his hand over her stomach. He had a twinkle in his eye that made Erin blush.

Erin just rolled her eyes and looked over at Avery.

"Your daddy sure has a way with words doesn't he?"

Now it was Avery's turn to laugh. She has the sweetest laugh.

"Erin, I think it's time we head over to the park. I'm sure most everyone else has already arrived."

Jay was surprised that Erin hadn't already ushered them out of the house. He was the one that was late for everything. He grabbed the basket off the counter while Erin grabbed Avery's hand and they walked out to the car. Jay quickly put the basket in the backseat and turned to pick Avery and buckled her in her booster seat before Erin had the chance to do so. She walked around to the other side got in as Jay came around to shut the door for her.

As they pulled into the city park parking lot, Erin noticed Natalie and Will there. Jay was having a hard time finding a place to park. They had waited so long to leave the house, that there wasn't a parking spot close by the table areas. He decided to drop Erin off so she wouldn't have to walk very far. Natalie spotted Erin getting out of the car and headed over to her.

"It's about time Erin." Natalie said as Erin shut the door to the car.

"Don't even start with me Natalie. It takes me a bit longer to do things now a days in the condition I'm in."

"Believe me Erin, you don't have to remind me of that one. I thought I'd never see my feet again when I was pregnant with Owen."

Erin just laughed and tried to remember the last time she saw her feet. She was getting more anxious to have this baby now more than ever. Just as she thought that, the baby kicked. Erin smiled and grabbed Natalie's hand and placed it over her swollen belly. Natalie's eyes lit up when she too felt the tiny kick. Will came up behind them with Owen in tow. Natalie turned and picked up her son who was now three years old

"Hey there cutie." Erin said, looking to the small child who was the spitting imagine of his father.

Will looked around and saw Jay heading towards them balancing Avery in one arm and carrying the basket with his other hand. Will grabbed the basket from Jay so he would have a free hand. They all walked over to the tables where everyone had already gathered. Will set the basket on a nearby table where he and Natalie had their basket. Jay took a seat and placed Avery on one knee. Natalie handed Owen over to Will who had taken a seat across from Jay. She and Erin walked over to the small podium toward the end of the pavilion.

"Welcome to the third annual Mother's Day picnic". Erin announced. "Before we begin, I've asked Mrs. Manning to say the blessing over the food. Natalie's mother stood from where she had been seated and walked the short distance to the front. Natalie gazed down and was thankful that her mom had moved back to Black Wolf last year.

Natalie had been back since she and Will decided to get married. Mrs. Manning had decided to stay in Seattle so she could be close to her ailing husband. Natalie was saddened by the memory of her late father. He had brought so much joy into her life. It was when he had passed away, that her mom decided to move back. Mrs. Manning had only intended to stay with Will and Natalie for a short time. Just long enough to find her a place of her own. Plans changed when Natalie announced she was pregnant with Owen. Will and Natalie both asked her to stay with them so she could be close to the baby. Natalie had other reasons for asking her mom to stay. She was terrified of being a bad mother. Mrs. Manning knew better than that. Natalie was a terrific mother to Owen.

As Mrs. Manning said the prayer she went back to her seat.

"Everyone enjoy. After lunch, there are games planed. I hope everyone sticks around for the fun."

With that said, Erin followed Natalie back to where their husbands were.

Just as Erin had said, when everyone was done with their meals, there were games that followed. There were water games for the children over in one section of the park. The teenagers decided to head to the sand dune and play a game of Volleyball, while all the men headed to the field for a game of flag football. Erin and Natalie just stayed at the table and watched their husbands make fools of themselves. Erin was reveling in the fact that everyone was having fun.

The men had started to get a little more rowdy, so she looked up to see what the commotion was. Jay was making a run for the goal line.

"Touchdown!" His teammates yelled. Just as Jay and Will were about to celebrate, a clap of thunder was heard. Jay looked up and saw the clouds were starting to become grayer than they had been an hour before.

"Of course this would happen when we're winning". Jay said to Will who just laughed. The mothers had started gathering up the children when the first drops of rain started to come down. They made it back under the pavilion just in time.

The teenagers had made a dash for cover as well. The men just stayed out on the field ignoring the rain. Erin, Natalie and the rest of the wives watched on as their husbands started to get muddy from all the falling they were doing due to the wet grass.

Everyone was engrossed in laughter, when Erin felt a gush of water run down her leg. She would have been embarrassed if it weren't for the fact no one noticed. The ground all around them was wet already. Erin leaned over and nudged Natalie. It took Natalie only a brief second to realize what was going on before she ran to the field to get Jay.

"I hate to rain on your parade, no pun intended, but your wife in standing in a puddle of water." Natalie said.

"Well, Natalie, it is raining. Nothing out of the ordinary to be standing in some water." Jay said a little more agitated than intended turning his attention back to the game at hand.

"Jay, the puddle of water your wife is standing in isn't from the rain."

It took Jay a minute to realize what Natalie had just said. A grin fell on Jay's face as he ran to Erin's side.

 **0000000000000**

After 12 hours of labor, Erin gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Jay was beside himself that he now had a son. He felt his family was now complete. Jay and Erin decided to name the baby Aidan Thomas Halstead.

As soon as Erin was placed in a regular room, and had some rest, Jay brought Avery in to see her mom and baby brother. Jay walked over to Erin and kissed her forehead and placed Avery on the bed beside Erin. Avery had been carrying a small bouquet of flowers with a balloon attached that read, "Baby Boy".

Avery noticed the tears fall down Erin's face as she asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying cause I'm happy."

Avery didn't quite understand what that meant but didn't question her mother any further. Jay turned around and picked Aidan up from the small isolette and sat down on the other side of Erin. He handed Aidan over to Erin and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He understood her tears as the tears tried to escape his own eyes.

"Thank you, Erin."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me what I've always wanted. A man couldn't ask for anything more. Erin, you've stood beside me through some tough times. You looked past what everyone else saw. You married me when most said don't do it. You gave me a beautiful daughter who has my eyes but has the beauty of her mother. Now, you've given me a son. Who could ask for anything more?" Jay asked as he looked down at his wife.

Erin looked down at Aidan and over at Avery before looking up at her husband.

She was amazed they'd made it through everything to get to this point. And here she was, the girl from the wrong side of the tracks, with a family of her own.

"Tell mommy Happy Mother's Day, Aidan" Avery said as she looked at her baby brother.

And for the first time in her life, she understood what unconditional love was.

To love and to be loved.

And a day she'd for so long dreaded, suddenly became one of the best of her life.

 **~*The End*~**


End file.
